


I'll Meet You in the Light

by orphan_account



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is violently attacked by some projections and Eames tries to help him through the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Meet You in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> It has been suggested that the way I deal with Arthur’s attack is cliché and too-quickly-resolved. This may be the case, but it was not my intention to stereotype or belittle rape-victims. Um - I’d advise discretion?

“Why hasn’t Cobb woken us up?” Arthur croaked as Eames watched him gasp for breath. They’d been here for hours. Hours in the dream that is, he thought bitterly, in reality it had probably only been a few minutes.  
  
“He probably thinks we’re finishing the mission, none of them saw us get dragged off,” he said. Then he added, “doubt they’ll suspect anything for a good while.”  
  
“Jesus.”  
  
Eames couldn’t remember ever having been in a worse situation. He wanted to think of something witty to lighten the sombre mood, but nothing came to mind. How could he and Arthur be here? They were supposed to be the best. Damn, that mark had some serious issues he needed to settle; Eames had never seen such a viscous subconscious. Cobb, Ariadne and Yusuf had lasted only fifteen minutes before being mutilated by the swarm of projections. Now he and Arthur were trapped in a cellar, beaten and bruised with no way out. There wasn’t even a helpful shard of glass on the floor with which to sever a vein.  
  
“What do you think they’ll do to us?” Arthur asked. Eames had known Arthur for eleven years now, had been his – some might call it boyfriend, he and Arthur preferred not to label, or indeed, acknowledge their positions – for seven of those, yet he had never, in all that time, seen Arthur so unsure.  
  
“Well, I was originally hoping for the traditional ‘Answer or Die’ deal, but I reckon these guys might have taken the message ‘no pain, no gain’ to heart.” He plastered his most charming smile across his face, but Arthur didn’t seem fooled. This worried Eames more than anything – Arthur was his constant, if Arthur was scared, Eames had no hope. For all his bravado and banter, he’d looked up to Arthur from the first time that had met. Eames loved him and knew he was loved back, but down here, in this stranger’s subconscious, that counted for nothing. All he wanted to do was have Arthur hold him in his arms and tell him he was being stupid, that it would all be fine – but the shackles attached to their arms denied him even Arthur’s reassuring touch.  
  
Eames heard keys jangling on the other side of the door. He could do nothing but look on in horror as Arthur, and only Arthur, was dragged out of sight and into the corridor. “Arthur! Arth – Where are you taking him? Arthur!” He turned to the projection standing in front of him, “What do you want? What are you doing?” The man simply smiled at him. It was a smile that made Eames’ blood run cold.  
  
\---  
  
He blinked his eyes open and saw Yusuf removing the IV from his wrist. What had happened? He looked to his right and saw Arthur stirring in the corner chair. “Oh Christ.”  
  
They were in the mark’s office. The team was busy around him, packing for a quick exit before the mark woke up. It all came back to him. The sound of screaming, the smell of blood, the fact he couldn’t stop it. He was next to Arthur in an instant, running a hand through his hair, checking for injuries he knew he wouldn’t find. It was Arthur’s rule that they didn’t bring their relationship into work but right now Eames couldn’t give a damn.  
  
“Arthur, darling. You’re okay.”  
  
“What do you mean? What happened after we left? Did you finish the job?” Cobb was casting a wearing eye over Eames, as if his concern didn’t suit him.  
  
“No. Bloody hell Cobb–”  
  
“They intercepted us, Dom. We’ll have to go back to the drawing board.” Arthur was standing up, expression blank, pushing Eames away.  
  
“Intercepted? I wouldn’t all th– ”  
  
“We need to go, he’s going to wake up soon, we’ll want to be far enough away.” Arthur walked passed him, followed by a satisfied Cobb. After a smile from Ariadne followed with Yusuf, Eames was left in the office with a sleeping mark. He couldn’t understand it. Sure, Arthur had seen his fair share of action, but the screams coming from that corridor had broken Eames’ heart. Surely Arthur, even his wonderful, practical, calm Arthur, wasn’t going to shrug it off. Eames certainly couldn’t.  
  
\---  
  
They had gone back to the warehouse to debrief. For the hour or so this took Eames didn’t take his eyes off Arthur. For someone who prided himself on his ability to read anyone, anywhere, anytime, Eames was utterly confused with Arthur’s unaffected facade.  
  
Eames followed behind as he and Arthur made their way to their hotel room. After wishing Ariadne a goodnight to a room down the hall it was just the two of them for the first time since the dream. Once their door was shut Eames turned towards Arthur, but was greeted by a sharp “I’m having a shower” before the bathroom door was slammed in his face.  
  
This was more that Eames could take. Arthur was a private person and Eames had learnt the hard way when to stop pushing him, but Arthur had told him everything about himself over the years they’d shared. For Arthur to lock him out like this was unheard of and it troubled Eames. After pacing the room until he thought he would go mad Eames knocked on the bathroom door. He could hear the shower still going.  
  
“Arthur? Are you okay in there?” Silence. “Listen, love, if you want to talk about it. You know... about what happened... in the dream.” The noise from the shower continued to pound in his ears. “Arthur, darling, please talk to me.” Nothing. This was ridiculous; he just wanted to make sure Arthur was alright. He opened the door and walking into the bright room. Arthur’s clothes were scattered across the floor. Eames scanned the room before settling his eyes on the massive shower in the corner. Arthur was there, scrubbing at his skin, already red raw, tears streaming freely down his face, silently sobbing.  
  
Eames froze. This couldn’t be happening. Arthur couldn’t crack. As Eames drifted closer he could see more vividly the scratches on the surface of Arthur’s body and he wanted to cry. It would be so easy to just curl up on the floor and weep alongside his partner. Instead, he bit back the sting in his eyes and reached forward to still Arthur’s hand. Arthur hadn’t noticed him enter the room, as soon as Eames’ fingertips ghosted over his wrist, his head snapped up.  
  
“Don’t touch me!” Arthur yelled and backed up against the wall. Eames saw a look of complete terror in his eyes which made him step away, holding his hands in the air.  
  
“It’s alright, it’s just me.” Eames pleaded. Thankfully the fear in Arthur’s face faded, only to be replaced with an empty expression that made Eames’ stomach tighten.  
  
“Eames.”  
  
“What...” He stared at Arthur, feeling completely in the dark. “What did they do to you?” Arthur cradled his own face in his hands as he slid down the wall. Eames gingerly walked forward to turn off the shower. Ignoring the fact that he was ruining a perfectly good outfit, he sat down next to Arthur and took the smaller man in his arms. Eames felt him tense under the touch before he calmed as Eames tenderly kissed his temple. It was not often that Arthur let Eames look after him, but right now, as Eames carefully stroked his hair, whispered soft reassurances into his ear and gently rocked he, he cried into Eames should and gripped his arm as if Eames were the only thing keeping him attached to reality.  
  
It took all of Eames’ self control in the time that followed to stop from running out, finding that mark and making him suffer, or from scream at Arthur ‘tell me what I can do to make this better!’ Once again, he felt so desperately useless as he passed a pair of trousers and one of his own t-shirts for Arthur to put on and saw Arthur wince as the loose material rubbed against his sore skin. Eames picked Arthur’s clothes up from the bathroom floor and folded them carefully on top of his suitcase.  
  
Arthur had regained most of his composure, but Eames was not going to let the scene pass by unnoticed. Arthur had gotten into bed so Eames sat on his side of it and touched Arthur’s leg through the fabric.  
  
“Why were you trying to skin yourself, Arthur?” It came out as barely more than a whisper. Arthur fidgeted under the covers.  
  
“It’s stupid.”  
  
“No. Whatever it is, it’s not stupid.”  
  
Arthur looked up at him, clearly waging an internal war with himself. “I... I just. I could still feel it. I just wanted to... I don’t know.” He was getting worked up again. Eames moved closer and tucked Arthur’s soft, un-gelled hair behind his ear.  
  
“Hey, it’s alright. You don’t have to–”  
  
“No, Eames. I want to tell you, I need to. Just...” Arthur turned his head away. “It wasn’t the pain. I’ve taken enough hits to cope, but... Eames they... Jesus.” Eames didn’t dare take a breath, he thought he knew what was coming, he just prayed he was wrong. Arthur looked to the ceiling and closed his eyes. “They raped me.”  
  
Just like that the floor vanished from beneath Eames, there wasn’t enough air to breath. He’d been right there, fifteen feet while the man he loved and been raped and tortured. Eames realised his eyes were filling up, but this wasn’t the time to break down – this was about Arthur. He blinked his eyes clear to see Arthur gazing at him.  
  
“God, Arthur. I’m so sorry.” To his horror, he heard his voice crack. “I should’ve... I’m sorry... I don’t know what to... Arthur.” He gave up trying to speak.  
  
“If you want to go, then, that’s fine...” Arthur spoke softly into the silence, eyes downcast, arms wrapped around his knees. Eames did not understand.  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“You can go, you don’t have to feel bad. I know I’m pathetic – I should’ve stopped them. I tried, I did, but there were too many. I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I mean, I know you need someone who can take care of themselves, you don’t have to feel guilty.”  
  
Eames wanted to shake him. Pick him up and shake this madness out of him. “You think I want to leave you because you were raped?” Eames asked incredulously as Arthur flinched at the words. “How can you possibly think that? I love you Arthur. I have always and will always love you, not matter what.” He knew it sounded cheesy, but he couldn’t have stopped if he’d tried. “Those projections... Arthur, don’t you dare feel guilty about what they did to you. It does not make you any less of a person. No one could have done anything different. Christ Arthur, I wouldn’t leave you now it you dragged me out of the door yourself, you must know that.” He was so close to Arthur now, he could feel his breath on his lips.  
  
“It wasn’t even real.”  
  
“It was real enough Arthur. Just because it was happening in your mind doesn’t make it less so.”  
  
“So, you don’t think I’m worthless?” Arthur breathed. Eames kissed him, only for a moment, softly. When Arthur brought his hands up to Eames’ face, Eames smiled against his lips.  
  
“No. I think you’re the best person I know.”  
  
He knew it would take a lot more for Arthur to be okay. As he began to drift off listening to Arthur’s heartbeat, he felt Arthur kiss the top of his head.  
  
“I’ll always love you too.”  
  
\---  
  
The team met up back at the warehouse the next day. Eames was on standby in case Arthur needed him, but the pointman was ever the professional, if slightly more subdued than usual. The rest of the team didn’t pick up on it and Eames knew that was only because Arthur meant for them not to.  
  
“I think we should have another go.” Cobb stood in front of the group, a determined expression on his face.  
  
“No.” Eames’ words came out a little sharper than he intended. He could see Arthur’s hand still over his notebook and knew he was listening intently while keeping his eyes on the page.  
  
“Eames, look, it’s that much of an issue. We’re more prepared now we know what’s coming–”  
  
“I don’t care. Cobb, it’s too dangerous.” He couldn’t risk looking at Arthur. “The mark will be more aware of us now, it’ll just make the whole thing more uncontrollable.”  
  
“We could put him under a heavier sedation, make the dream more stable.” Yusuf contributed, looking interestedly from Cobb to Eames.  
  
“I agree with Eames.” The whole team turned in their seats to face Arthur. Eames wondered what he was going to say. “It’s not with the risk. We were down there for hours.” He pointed his pen at Eames, “Those projections only got more brutal the longer we spent in the dream. If we go back a second time I don’t think we’ll fare any better. To be honest Dom, I’m not going back whatever you decide – I’ve had more than enough of that guys subconscious.” Arthur looked rather apologetic at this statement.  
  
“Same here,” Eames stated, sitting back in his chair. He knew Cobb wouldn’t dream of going down with just Ariadne and Yusuf.  
  
Cobb seemed to be admitting defeat. Eames could tell from the way he was glancing at Arthur that he knew something was up, but, God bless him, he didn’t say anything. “Okay. Okay, we’ll chalk it up to experience then.”  
  
“So... what are we going to do now?” Ariadne asked. She was still always keen to dream.  
  
“Well, we could do some training before we all leave. If we ever come up against a subconscious like that again, we’ll need to be better prepared.”  
  
“Sounds great,” Ariadne smiled and jumped up towards the lawn chairs. The rest of the team followed at a slower pace. Eames placed his hand lightly on Arthurs back and gave him a small smile. Arthur gave him a sad smile in return before they took their places for the dream.  
  
Eames was standing in an ordinary side street. He started to stroll down towards the main road in the distance when he heard Ariadne.  
  
“Oh my God Arthur, are you okay?” Then he began to run.  
  
Ariadne and Yusuf were standing, staring, horror-struck as Cobb was bending down next to Arthur. Blood was soaking though his suit; his face was black and blue. Eames could see his hand shaking as he coughed up yet more blood and gasped for air. Eames didn’t even hesitate, didn’t need to think, Arthur’s subconscious was stuck on what had happened – of course it would be. How had the not thought of it? ‘Idiot’ he thought to himself. The shot rang out and Arthur’s body slumped against the wall. As Eames raised the gun to his own head, he knew the team were staring at him in confused frustration and anxiety.  
  
He opened his eyes and pulled out his IV. He could just see the door swing shut after Arthur.  
  
“Eames. What’s going on?” Cobb held his arm, worry etched over his face. Ariadne came up at Cobb’s elbow.  
  
“Is he alright? Where’d those injuries come from? Perhaps he should take some time off.”  
  
“I – just let me go speak to him.” He didn’t know how to answer their questions. He needed to find Arthur. Eames knew he would be appalled that something like this had happened in front of the entire team.  
  
It didn’t take long for Eames to find him, leaning against the wall of the staircase. As Eames entered, Arthur looked up at the noise. He didn’t look surprised, just unutterably miserable.  
  
“This can’t happen Eames. This is my job – how am I supposed to work like that?”  
  
“We’ll sort it out. Arthur, of course you mind is going to be affected. We’ll sort it out, I promise. It’ll just take some time. Alright?”  
  
Arthur nodded to the floor, then stepped forward and buried his face in Eames’ shoulder. “I hate this.”  
  
“Yeah – me too darling,” Eames replied as he pulled Arthur closer.  
  
\---  
  
After a few months Arthur was able to get back to work. He hadn’t completely recovered, Eames wasn’t sure he ever would. He still occasionally woke in the night shaking and scared until Eames calmed him down. When he went into dreams now, he still had scars across his face. Across his whole body, Eames knew, not that the team could tell. Arthur had never told them what happened, not even Cobb, but they all had an idea. They gave unspoken support that Eames knew Arthur was grateful for.  
  
Eames wasn’t worried. As he received a pencil sharpener to the back of the head courtesy of Arthur’s left arm because of some inappropriate-for-work comment and Ariadne and Yusuf smile, he knew he still had his Arthur by his side.


End file.
